


actions speak louder than words

by sevensevan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 03, dumb gay teens, post-amends pre-anything bad happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: Buffy bakes apology cookies and is bad at reading signals. Faith clarifies a few things.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	actions speak louder than words

**Author's Note:**

> YES this is a tumblr prompt fill YES it should be going in my prompt archive story thingie but it ISNT because i LIKE it so THERE

“What’s cookin’, good lookin’?” Buffy yelps and drops the cookie tray in her hand. It clatters against the floor, although, luckily, the cookies remain attached to it. She spins around to glare at her interrupter, but does a double take when she sees who it is.

“Faith,” she says. “What are you doing here?” Faith’s confident grin falters slightly.

“Don’t want me around, B?” she asks, leaning against the frame of the back door casually.

“That’s—I didn’t say that,” Buffy says. She can feel her face turning pink. That tends to happen whenever Faith looks at her, or talks to her, or is just in her general vicinity, existing. It’s deeply irritating. “Just—I didn’t think you got up before noon voluntarily.” Faith steps into the kitchen.

“Have to do some grocery shopping,” she says. “You were on my way, figured I’d stop by.” Buffy thinks about that for a moment. There’s definitely at least one grocery store a _lot_ closer to Faith’s motel than Buffy’s house is. Buffy keeps that to herself, though; if Faith wants to make excuses to come see her, Buffy’s okay with that.

“Well, you’re always welcome,” Buffy says. She leans down and picks up her cookie sheet from the floor. The heat from the pan seems to have left an imprint on the linoleum floor. She eyes it critically for a moment before opting to ignore it and return her attention to Faith. “I’m surprised you came by, though. I thought you were still mad at me over the whole…Angel thing.” She holds up the cookie tray. “That’s what these are about. They’re apology cookies.”

“You were makin’ cookies for me?” Faith asks. Buffy shrugs, setting the cookies down, suddenly embarrassed about the whole thing.

“Well, you like food,” she says. “I like food. Everyone likes food. Food makes things better. But I mean, if you don’t want the cookies—”

“I want them,” Faith says quickly. “Definitely want the cookies.” As if to prove the point, she reaches out and pulls one off the tray and shoves it in her mouth.

“Faith, those are really hot,” Buffy says, far too late.

“Noticing that,” Faith says, her voice muffled by the cookie in her mouth. Her eyes are watering from the heat. Buffy stands there, half-amused, half-concerned, until Faith swallows the cookie and wipes at her eyes.

“You good?” Buffy asks, raising her eyebrows. Faith nods slowly.

“Good,” she says. “Good cookies. But…you know I’m not mad, right? Thought I made that clear when I came to Christmas.”

“It was implied,” Buffy says, nodding. “But I wanted the verbal confirmation. I do a lot better with the verbal than the…implications.” Faith is very close to her. Like, Buffy-can-see-her-acne-scars close. Buffy isn’t sure when that happened.

“Fair enough,” Faith says quietly. “But actions speak louder than words for a reason, right?”

“Uh.” Buffy can’t think of another clever response. Her brain has stopped working entirely. Faith has planted her hands on the countertop, one on either side of Buffy, and now Buffy is trapped between Faith’s body and the counter and her face is really, really warm. “I, uh, like words?” Faith grins at her. Buffy’s eyes drop to Faith’s dimples, then to her lips, and now Buffy is staring at Faith’s lips with Faith’s face only a few inches away.

“I’ve never been too good with them,” Faith says, leaning impossibly _closer_ to Buffy. “I prefer actions, myself.”

“Actions,” Buffy echoes. She’s pretty sure she’s trembling. “Like what?”

“Oh, you know,” Faith says. She closes the final gap between them, and Buffy eyes drift shut in anticipation.

“Buffy?” Joyce calls from another part of the house. Faith jumps back, putting distance between them so quickly and smoothly that Buffy almost wonders if her proximity had been some sort of hallucination. “Did you hear the cookie timer?”

“I heard it, Mom!” Buffy yells back. She looks back over at Faith, who is smirking at her. A sudden burst of adrenaline-fueled bravery has her saying, “We’re going to revisit _that_ later, Faith,” and pointing a finger at the other Slayer. Faith’s smile widens.

“Your hand’s shaking, B,” she says. Buffy yanks her hand back and curls it into a fist at her side. “But don’t worry,” Faith says, still grinning. “We can _revisit_ things any time you want.” She takes a few steps backwards, headed for the back door with that smile seemingly permanently attached (not that Buffy’s complaining). “See ya for patrol tonight.”

Without waiting for an answer, Faith slips out the back door. Buffy just leans against the counter, looks down at her cookies, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @daisys-quake, and on twitter @thoughtsintoink (gotta change those @s soon, honestly). leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
